What Happened Bella? REVISED
by deathequalsoul
Summary: What happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullens move back to Forks 3 years after the breakup? Bella is no longer what she used to be. she's not a vampire, she's in a hospital What will happen? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullens move back to Forks 3 years after the breakup? What happens when the Cullens find out that Bella is changed and probably uncurable? Rated T for later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters-besides OC and settings.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Prologue 

"Whoooooooooo!" The roar of the motorcycles was a deafening sound, like thunderclaps or the sound when two vampires collide. The Cullen family watched in awe as six motorcycles jumped over their cars.

All you could see through the black night was the glint of headlights on metal as each motorcycle passed overhead. As the last motorcycle drove away, the Cullen cars resumed driving and entered the rainy town of Forks.

--------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV:_

We hadn't been here in over three years. I wondered what could've changed in such a long amount of time.

I wonder what Bella's been up to. My dead heart contracted and sent a rolling wave of agony through me at the thought of the familiar name. She's probably married by now. Maybe she has children. She'd be happy, I told myself. How much I longed to check up on her, to hold her safe in my arms; her warmth, her fragrance, her eyes, her… STOP! I can't think about her anymore. She's probably forgotten all about me. My heart was ripping at such a thought.

Only six more hours, then I'll have to go back to the place where I had met my beautiful angel, back to where it all started.

We had been living in New York when one day out of nowhere, Alice proclaims that she wants to move back to Forks, Washington. I immediately sift through her mind for the origin of such a ridiculous idea. Nothing. I can't find anything. She was trying to block me out by translating the alphabet into mandarin. Who know Alice spoke mandarin?

And then Jasper agreed [surprise, surprise who convinced Emmett, and then Rosalie of course. That was already more than half the family! Esme and Carlisle didn't mind where we went, as long as we were all happy. So they both obliged. Didn't they realize what they were agreeing to? Didn't they know to go back now would kill me?

Who knows what I would find.

**hey everyone! i decided to change the plot a bit, but not a lot. i hope you guys like the new version! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. okay, now here is the revised story. i hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters-besides OC and settings.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

tick-tock. tick-tock. tick-tock.

That is the only sound there is 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

tick-tock. tick-tock. tick-tock.

I have nothing worth living for. I tried to end it, but I guess, it wasn't meant to be.

White, white walls; that is all I can see. White, white sheets complete with a steel bedframe. One clock, high on the wall where I can't break it. It's just another reminder that I'm still living. Two windows. 2 feet wide and 2 feet long. It doesn't help much that they're barred and 2 inches away from the ceiling.

Three years. That's how long I've been here. Charlie and Renee both thought I would get better if I was with "others" of my own kind. I'm all better, but I guess the doctors don't see it that way.

I only have a few lapses in memory a day and only a few tantrums a week. That is much, much better than when I first was checked in. I used to scream and wail. I used to bang on the walls and scratch my arms until they bled. I used to try and excape. I used to care. Now I just sit on the bed and stare at the wall. The shadows blending and blending until I can't tell up from down. Sometimes, when I'm lucky, my imagination creates figments of _him._

The thought of him doesn't thump in my chest anymore. I don't realize with an ache so large that _he_ won't come back. I feel nothing, but the hatred, angry, and anguish that consumes me. I devise new situations of how I'm going to tell _him_ off the next time I see him.

But we all know that's never going to happen.

I'm nothing anymore. My hair has lost its luster; my weight has dipped into a dangerous zone; my eyes are dead.

-crash- "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" What was so wrong with me? Maybe if I could've been prettier. Maybe if I could've been smarter. Maybe if I wasn't so clumsy. Maybe he might still be here.

The tears were threatening to pour out. "IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR! AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A sound more terrible than a strange animal coming out of my throat.

I could hear the sound of footsteps rushing up to the door. Four or five nurses came running in. "Quickly, grab her before she hurts herself!"

I struggled against the strong arms binding my arms to my sides. If only I were 50 pounds heavier, then I could have at least put up a fight. But now, with my weight entering the 90's, I was as weak as a hamster.

I felt needles prick my skin.

**What do you think? Should i continue? is it better than before? Review please. i would deeply appreciate it. **

**-mc **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I felt like putting up another chapter. This one will be told in Edward's POV.

**Disclaimer: awwwwwwwwww, I still don't own any of these characters. :**

Chapter 3:

_Edward's POV_:

We were waiting in the terminal for the flight to Washington. We had just arrived here in Phoenix, Arizona.

I was so anxious. What would _she_ say? Would _she_ take me back? Did _she_ ever move on? All these thoughts continuously plagued my mind. I was practically jumping in my seat.

"Just relax Edward, it'll be fine," Alice cooed. Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over and she gripped the plastic terminal chairs until her knuckles were white.

I gently loosened her grip until she was holding my arms and by then she had come out of her trance-like state. I was curious now. I snuck into her mind to see what she had seen.

_There was a girl sitting on a white steel bed. A white room with one clock and two small windows. The girl was staring at the wall, unmoving. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was so petite and pretty, yet there was something off. The eyes were dead. _

I froze. I knew exactly who she was. She was _Bella. _I gasped as the meaning of the vision filled my brain.

Where was she? Why wasn't she at home? I turned to look at Alice; she had a stricken look on her face and kept making these pitiful guttural sounds in the back of her throat.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I know where Bella is."

"Where? Where is she?"

"Don't freak out Edward. "

"I won't."

"Edward, Bella is in a mental institution."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took me three days to update. Haha. I just couldn't really think of the next thing. But here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: yeah, you guys know that I'm nothing like Stephenie Meyer, awwwww man! Darn. Dang. Shucks. Damn. Grr. **

_Bella's POV: _

_Running. _

_Panting. _

_Pain coursing through my veins. _

_Cold air slapping my face. _

_There's someone there. _

_Someone watching me. Someone following me. _

_Stalking me. _

_Recording my every move. _

_They're getting closer. _

_Closer. _

_Closer until I can't breathe! _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HERE! IT'S GOING TO GET ME! IT'S GOING TO HURT ME! STOOOOOP! NOOOOOO!"

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Would that sound never end?

There was cold sweat running down my forehead and I was thrashing about until the sheets were on the ground.

I could hear the footsteps coming. Three steps. Two steps. One step. IT'S HERE TO GET ME!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Four people entered the room slowly and cautiously, watching me, gauging my every move.

They took slow, but determined steps towards me, their palms facing outward to show that they meant me no harm.

I watched with terrified eyes, huddled in the corner of the bed as they moved to get near me. They were going to do something to me. I just knew it.

"STAY AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's alright Bella. We're here to help you, not harm you in any way. Do you understand what I'm saying? Bella? Can you hear me?" The doctor crooned.

I wanted to dig those pity filled eyes right out of their sockets. I didn't need sympathy. I didn't need them to tell me that I was going to be okay.

It was all going to end soon. I had a plan. Tonight. That word filled me with excitement and glee.

I let the doctors and nurses fill me up with the medicine that put me to sleep. I let them bind me to the bed. I would let them have their fun.

**So what do you guys think? Oh yeah, incase you didn't get it, in the 2****nd**** chapter, when Bella felt the needles; they were getting her to go to sleep with that kind of medicine. So what do you guys think? Sorry I said that again. **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed. **

**In the next chapter, Bella's going to carry out her plans. Haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, again. : Here's the fifth chapter. YAY. **

**This will be told in Bella's POV: when she carries out her "plans." I know that the word "time" is used a lot here in this chapter and I'm sorry but what can you do? It's a great word. MWAHAHAHA. **

**Disclaimer: Copy and paste disclaimer here. **

_Bella's POV:_

The doctors and nurses left hours ago.

It was almost time.

It was almost twilight.

I had prepared myself, snuck the materials I would need to put my plans into actions.

I was going to end it very, very soon. I was giddy with excitement.

No more nightmares. No more hallucinations. No more pain. No more agony. No more _him._ The name tore through my entire being, ripping me to shred, further killing my spirit.

But this time, I didn't push it away. I let it soak into me. I let the feelings overwhelm me. I would be strong. I would show him that I could handle his disappointment.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" my maniacal laughter filled the room. I couldn't wait.

It was time.

I took out the steak knife that I had stolen from the cafeteria kitchens a few days ago and a few painkiller pills.

I had planned to take the pills half an hour before cutting myself so that the pain wouldn't engulf me before I could feel all of the torture.

I popped a few pills in and waited until they kicked in.

When I suddenly felt a fog come over me, I knew that they were working.

I slowly picked up the blade and examined it, slicing my finger while touching it.

I pressed the blade to my right arm and pushed down, moving it towards me in the process, creating a thin red slash. It was beautiful.

_Do it Bella. Faster. Cut faster. He _seemed to say in my mind. _He _couldn't wait for this, I screamed still in my mind.

I moved to the other arm, moving in the same motions, creating another identical line.

I watched in amazement as my lifeline, my blood slowly pooled to the ground a slowly growing shining puddle. I cherished this memory.

I slowly felt my mind going hazy with the blood loss.

I couldn't really recall much, except for the sharp stabbing pains going through me. At least it would be over soon, I thought grimly.

The pool at my feet was getting so large it surrounded me. I dropped to the ground in sudden weakness. WHY WAS THIS TAKING SO LONG?

Shouldn't I be dead by now?

"I love you Edward……….Goodbye forever……." The words left my lips unconsciously as I felt my lids moving over my eyes.

This is it; this is death, finally.

Suddenly, I felt myself flying through the air and into the dark night.

**Sorry for the cliffy, you'll just have to wait and see why she's flying or who it was who came. Dundundun! Mwahahaha. : Did you like it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, not many of you guys voted but the ones who did voted on vampire and government spy…. which surprised me. I thought you guys wouldn't want another vampire Bella story, but I guess I was wrong. So read on to see which one I actually chose. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I need to know if I should keep going or how it's going right now. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: SOB. CRY. NOOOOOOOOO. I don't own any of these characters. How badly I wish I did though. Hah. **

_Edward's POV:_

I was shocked by Alice's harsh words, but I could detect no lie in her tone and her thoughts suggested otherwise.

I moved as if in a trance to my seat on the plane. I was dimly aware of a small body sitting down dejectedly next to me. I felt Alice move around and then stop.

I looked next to the seat next to me to see Alice back in another vision with a blank look on her face.

I scrambled into her mind to see if there was anything about Bella.

_There was Bella! What was that in her hand? It was…. it was a knife! _

_She was holding a knife in her delicate hands! And now, what was she doing? _

_She was cutting herself! Blood. The sweet liquor of a vampire's life. Blood and more blood was spilling out of my sweet Bella's arms._

_I saw her collapse. I heard her last words," I love you Edward…. Goodbye forever…"_

_Now flames. Red-hot fiery orange flames eating away at where Bella's room used to be. . And then…nothing. _

I didn't realize I was moaning and dry sobbing until I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

The hand belonged to Alice. She now had a stricken, shocked look on her face. The anguish in her eyes mirrored mine.

She had lost her sister and best friend.

I had lost my one and only true love.

I had destroyed her. If I was still there, maybe she would have been still alive. I could've protected her.

But I wasn't.

I was too selfish to think about her protection. I had left for her protection, in leaving, leaving her without MY protection.

I hated myself right now.

I couldn't believe it. I absolutely wouldn't. _My _Bella. My Bella in an institution and now dead. Forever

How could that be?

How was that possible?

She was supposed to be happy.

She was supposed to live a happy human life. A full life with a loving-decent- husband, kids, home, career, and be happy.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

I promised myself and to her, it would be like we never existed.

I wouldn't ever come back into her life _with her knowing_. I had planned on popping in from time to time to gaze at her angelic features and to fantasize about the life that we could've had.

But now…She wasn't even there to look at.

This was an agonizing thought to think about, it tore my dead heart into pieces. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.

It was too horrible to even think about.

The world stopped in a rush, and it was only my sweet Bella and I.

She was here in my arms, but suddenly she was ripped from my arms and there was nothing I could do about it.

The pain. The pain was all I could think about. The pain I had caused Bella and myself.

BUT it was in the future, that meant that Bella could still be alive. I had to go and save her. I had to make sure she would be all right. I had to, or else what reason would I still have to live?

"Edward. –Pause- EDWARD!" I felt a gentle slap on my arm, ripping me away from my thoughts. I looked to see my family surrounding my seat.

"We should probably go now, Edward," Esme said gently.

I looked up into her loving motherly eyes and felt myself break.

"Bella…."

"She's going to…I need to save her!"

------------------

We all piled into the cars and quickly sped off from the Seattle airport in the direction of Forks.

With our crazy vampire skills, we might just make it there in half an hour. I just desperately hoped I wasn't too late.

Hey guys. Again. Here was the next chapter. What'd you think? Like? Hate? Review please.

**AU:I know I didn't put in her "transformation" yet, but just wait in the next chapter something will happen. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: well, you know what every writer on fanfic wants to put here, but unfortunately, we all must put the same thing. "I do not own any of these Twilight characters."**

**But in my case, I own Aliya and some brand new characters. :D**

------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV:_

_----------_

Warm, sweet liquid flew by my face.

I felt pressure on my wrists and arms. Bandages, a material of some sort

wrapping itself tightly over my recent wounds.

_NO! _I thought. _My one chance at heaven, at peace, gone!! Someone is trying to save me. _

_No! I will be forced to go through with this ripping pain every single day! PLEASE, _

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! _

I struggled to open my eyes to see who had broken my dream. My vision was

hazy with the blood loss. Spots of black covered my sight, but with what I could

see was amazingly beautiful…

My "savior" looked just like _him_. The mention of him just tore through, burning,

just like wild fire leaving nothing but a sad pile of burned ashes behind.

Naturally straight black tresses pulled back into a tight ponytail and a few

tendrils escaped framed a stunning face that would put even Rosalie to shame.

Wide slit-like eyes, high bridged nose, astonishingly high cheekbones, perfectly

thin eyebrows, and a full luscious red pout pulled the whole look together. The

signature purple bruises were right under the eyes, telling me all I needed to

know what type of the "person" was carrying me.

All I could do was stare.

Apparently, the striking angel could feel my gaze locked on her and her

surprisingly dark brown eyes slid to face mine. After a long moment, her eyes

softened and she uttered a soft, "Hi, my name is Aliya."

A magical harmony of twinkling bells found its way into my ears. I could only

imagine the familiar stone cold arms wrap themselves around my waist, and that

same type of voice humming my lullaby to me.

But my fantasy was crushed when a light tap was felt on my shoulder. I guess I

had fallen asleep. It all came back to me, the pain the agony, the lost future, and

the broken stairway to get away from it all.

I screamed. I screamed like I hadn't in a long time. My arms found themselves

around my middle, trying to hold myself together under the intense pressure

and pain of my thoughts. I felt granite arms try to hold me down and quit

lashing about.

I fought against them as hard as I could, but to no avail. I knew it

was a fruitless attempt, and the only reward seen was several rather large purple

bruises scattered along the length of my arm.

"Bella. Bella, please try to calm yourself. You wouldn't want us to have to sedate

you, now would you?" came a melodic voice of a female somewhere around me.

I had no idea where, seeing as how I was blinded by the heavy layer of tears

covering my eyes.

I debated whether or not to calm down, but decided to relax against the soothing

coos of the vampires around me.

But all I could think was _how could I have let this happen? Why me?_

Hey. I'm really sorry for taking so long on updating. There was a major writer's block and I just couldn't seem to get over it.

**But suddenly, at 11:30 at night, I found some inspiration. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! i am superly duperly sorry that this next chapter came so entirely late-seven months late. Again, i am positively sorry. i just, forcused on other things, when i should've been focusing on this. for you guys of course. one reviewer just left me a comment that made me laugh and feel regret all at the same time, she -i think it's a she- said"have you been a butt and decided to abandon the story?" haha. thanks a lot Mgrl818. Anyway, since the chapter is so late, you guys will probably have to read the whole story again to refresh huh? Sorry about that. really sorry. anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: FAN fiction. :D

* * *

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I heard low whispering behind me

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I heard low whispering behind me. It didn't take Einstein to know whom they were talking about too. I opened my eyes to be met by a very grand sight. The living room around me was so elegant, yet cozy; it was just amazing. Picture on profile The mammoth stone fireplace in front of me surrounded by ceiling tall windows all tied in with the wood paneled moldings and cream-colored walls left me speechless. I was currently sleeping, well sitting on now, on a very soft plush olive green sofa that actually left me confused as to why I was on the very comfy couch. I was trying to remember how I ended up here. Did the hospital suddenly think that their patients weren't relaxed in their surroundings? I had to laugh at that one. How could a mental person be relaxed anywhere?

But then it all rushed back. The knife, the blood, the fire, and then the vampires. I then remembered the conversation that was taking place somewhere behind me. It seemed almost as if they wanted me to hear with the slow speed the vampires were speaking at, yet I knew they didn't because of the hushed tones.

"Should we tell her?" I heard one of the unfamiliar vampires ask.

"About what? She already knows what we are. Do you mean about us?" asked another unfamiliar voice.

"Well yes, if she is to stay with us at all, it would be best if she knew how we know the Cullens. DO you think they already told her of the Volturi?" And yet another voice asked. Geez, I was getting frustrated, if only I could know who was speaking.

"I'm not sure. Aro used to say the Volturi name wasn't used lightly in the Cullen household. But she is new…" Finally, someone I knew. This time, the one who spoke was Aliya, the gorgeous female vampire that had carried me out of the flaming hospital. I gasped suddenly-and unintentionally- from the pain that suddenly gripped me, in reference to the long unspoken name.

"Did you hear that? She has woken up!" Darn it, now I couldn't hear anymore. I suddenly felt numbness spread throughout my body. Weird, I thought.

At this exclamation, four impossibly beautiful female vampires were standing next to the sofa.

"How are you feeling? Did we wake you?" Aliya kindly asked.

"No, no, I was awake for awhile now," I answered quietly. I looked up just in time to see Aliya silently ask a question-to fast for human ears-to a blonde vampire, who nodded her head in answer. I wonder what I missed.

"Well, while you were asleep, we made a decision." Aliya began.

"What decision?" Although I very well knew what Aliya was talking about.

"Our history. But we'll come to that later. First though, you don't even know anything about us. And that wouldn't be fair, since we already know about you." I could feel my eyebrows move together in question.

"That's all in good time too," Aliya chided.

"As you already know, I'm Aliya-the only known Asian vampire known so far. The blonde one over there is Holly. She can…well…she can cover pain." I felt my eyebrows squeeze together even more in confusion. "Uh…her power is hard to explain. She doesn't take away, more like push, in a way, pain, whether it's mental or physical. She can numb those feelings basically." So that's what I was feeling earlier. "Over there, the brunette, is Rachel. She can see into people's pasts, like your friend Alice, except it's not the future, but the past." My eyebrows raised in horror as I only could imagine what Rachel had seen of my past. "Don't worry," Aliya said, "she would need to touch you to find out." I then noticed that Rachel was wearing black lacy gloves over both hands. "And finally, that's Anna. She can create ice, or rather, control water and ice. And I can actually send 'visions' as humans call them. I can send message type scenes to portray what I want. BUT that scene would actually had to or have to have happened. And obviously since we don't have a clairvoyant, I would only be able to send past scenes-events that have already happened." As each name was called, each vampire gave a big smile and a wave. I felt comfortable for the first time in a long while…or that could be Holly.

"How does that work? If Rachel saw something, how would you be able to send it to someone else?" I asked curiously.

"I just need to touch Rachel's hand and the vision would be sent to me and then I could just send it to someone else." Aliya responded easily. "So in a way, I can send AND receive visions, just through someone else."

And while the introductions were going on, I couldn't help but stare at each vampire. Their beauty amazed me. Even Rosalie didn't have this type of effect on me. They were each so beautiful and yet, still unique. While looking at their faces, I noticed their eyes for the first time, all a dull silver with hints and flecks of gold. Strange, I thought.

Holly noticed me staring at her, I blushed at this, and tilted her head in question.

"I just, couldn't help but notice, you're eyes…they're…" I stuttered out. Great, Bella, try to ask them something, and all you can do is stutter.

"Oh." Was the overall reply from the four vampires.

"I think you should sit down Bella, it's quite a long story. It'll probably shock you too," Aliya said.

I slowly sat down, wondering what could've happened to them to see sadness and anger flood the vampires' eyes.

"Basically, in short, we're from the…Voluturi."

* * *

what'd you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

hey dudes and dudettes...although i doubt there'll be many dudes reading this. :D i hope you guys like this. :D i'm going to try updating faster now that it's summer. :D enjoy.

Disclaimer...Stephenie would sue me if she knew what i wanted to say. zips mouth and throws away the key

* * *

I could just feel my mouth fall open

I could just feel my mouth fall open. What did they mean when Aliya said they were from the Volturi?

But more specifically, what were the Volturi? I had only heard Edward mention them once.

I tried to recall that moment without seeing Edward's face and surprisingly when I did, I didn't freak out like I thought I would. I looked up at Holly appreciatively.

Think, Bella, think. Volturi. Volturi. ROYALTY! I remember _him_ saying that the Volturi was kind of like the rulers or guards over vampires. They kept the vampire race in line. Their names, what were their names? Aro…Caius…Marcus. Then the painting that used to hang in Carlisle's office came back to me. The three dark figures rose in my mind. A shiver ran through me.

A heavy blanket of unfeeling settled over me, I looked up at Holly again. She looked back at me apologetic.

"Your wounds, they were hurting you?" Holly questioned slowly. I looked down and saw with shock, my arms heavily bandaged with white gauze. My eyes scrunched pain when I tried to pull the cloth off.

"Don't, they're not fully healed yet. Holly will take care of the pain," Aliya said while sitting down next to me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "You know, you were pretty messed up when we found you. Just know, Bella, even though we just found you, we will do everything in our power to protect you. You are a part of us now."

I could feel my eyes tearing up with the love that was pouring out of Aliya's mouth. I looked around at the three other vampires in the room for confirmation.

"I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me, I feel like I already belong. I thank you guys for that, but you don't have to. You don't have to take me in like this. You said it yourself, I'm a mess, and I couldn't expect you to try to fix me. You guys-" I rambled, but stopped when Aliya placed a cold hand over my mouth to stop me.

"It's no big deal. Really, Bella, haven't you had someone want to care for you. To be there for you? Bella, it's fine," this time, it wasn't Aliya who spoke, but Anna surprisingly. She hadn't said a word the entire previous conversation.

"Okay, now back to the matter at hand. We are from the Volturi…well, in a way. We are actually on the run from them," Anna stopped here and looked down.

"What do you mean?" I was really curious now. "What happened?"

Anna was about to begin again, but Aliya stopped her with a look. "I should be the one to tell the story, I'm the reason we're running." I felt my eyebrows come together again; boy that was happening a lot. "Holly, Rachel, Anna, and I were once-not too long ago-pawns in a game where the Volturi ruled. We were a separate part of the guards that was watched twenty-four/seven. As to your question, the reason our eyes are silver is because we were once fed vampire blood." My eyes widened considerably, while I was just in shock. "I guess that does that to your eyes. But now, we're…we're trying to drink animal blood."

"Why did they feed you guys vampire blood?" I asked when Aliya seemed to pause for a while.

"Well, have you noticed that human blood seems to make vampires more powerful, in a way?"

I nodded my head once.

"Well, Aro thought it would be even better if we were fed something stronger, and in this case, it was vampire blood. Anytime there were newborns out of line, Aro would send the regular guards to fetch them. They'd always bring back a couple so that we would be 'full'. And, it did make us more powerful. That's what Aro wanted. He wanted the whole of the vampire race to fear the Volturi because of us. He never actually used us, but he still kept us training rigidly, torturously. Even for vampires, it was hard stuff. But then, Aro wanted us to kill. We'd never done that before, and it was a horrifying thought," Aliya continued. If she could, I bet Aliya would've been sobbing by now. Rachel came over to hold Aliya's hand and to nudge her in the ribs to keep going.

"All three of them, they wanted us to kill these innocent humans, just like that. The humans they wanted to kill were their enemies; they were detectives and scientists who had somehow found out about vampires. They actually captured one, with the help of the government, and were doing experiments on her. And of course, we were mad, furious, that one of our own was being tortured like that. So we went out to do Aro's bidding, we killed them. At first, we were glad, but then we took a look around and just about fainted. The blood that was shed was terrible. There were literally hundreds of these humans in one place. But right before one died, they called in reinforcements. Aro called and said he wanted them ALL dead, no matter how many. WE had to make a decision then. We couldn't kill them. The blood on our claws was proof enough. Especially Rachel, every time she killed, she could see all that person's hopes, wishes, lost dreams, family, friends, everything. We knew it was killing her to do this. And Holly too, she wasn't covering any of the humans' pains, but she could still feel it," Aliya stopped to catch herself again.

"And so we ran," Holly continued, "Of course, the Volturi were furious. They sent many, many guards after us to take us back. But we couldn't go back there. They'd make us kill again and punish us for disobeying. Although we are strong, they have more power. We killed the guards that pursued us, the ones that let us be, we let them live. After all, if they could still under Aro's rule, there was something wrong with them." At this, Holly gave a little laugh.

"While on the escape, we met your friends, the Cullens. They were in Forks at the time hunting. They were all so nice, and we couldn't believe how wrong Aro was in his telling us that the Cullens were abnormal and outcasts. The Cullens invited us back; they wanted us to meet you. But of course we couldn't. If we stayed in any one place too long, we were sure the Volturi would get us. So we turned their offer down and we left the state within the next hour. This was about three years ago. And now, we come back and the Cullens are gone, there are werewolves in the next city over, and you're practically a shell, Bella. What happened?" Holly looked right at me at this.

"I…I can't bring myself to talk about it," at this, tears started flowing down my face. Faster and faster. Traitors, I thought.

Aliya pulled me into a tight hug, careful of my arms. I could feel the pain again. "Please don't, Holly, not this time," I told Holly quietly.

Rachel asked tentatively, "If you don't mind, I think it would be easiest if I could just…" She trailed off, while pulling her gloves off. I nodded my head quickly. I looked down and felt Rachel gently touch my shoulder. I cringed, wondering how Rachel was going to feel after seeing my pain. The hand on my shoulder had moved away, and I was pulled into a gigantic hug.

"Oh, Bella. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Rachel repeated while rightly hugging me. And for a while, I tried to believe that.

* * *

love it? i hope. :D


	10. Chapter 10

hy guys! sorry about keeping you guys waiting so long. but here it is!

* * *

Bella POV:

Holly, Aliya, and Anna sat around me, almost protectively, while Rachel still had her arm wrapped around my shoulders and continued to explain my painful past. I felt numb while hearing Rachel speak, and I nodded gratefully towards Holly.

I sat staring into space, when suddenly I could hear Aliya speaking quietly to me.

"Oh Bella. We feel so sad that you have had to endure all this alone. I wish that maybe we could've seen earlier and come to rescue you. Just know that if you ever need anything, we'll all be here," Aliya said while watching me with sad eyes.

Something about what Aliya just said caught my interest. "About that, how did you guys know that I…was about to.." I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what I wanted to ask.

Fortunately, Aliya caught my drift and looked distant. "We were hunting nearby, when suddenly Holly could feel intense pain and picked up the scent of human blood, and lots of it. We were curious and ventured near the hospital. Then I found you and acted on instinct. I ran ahead with you in my arms, while Holly and Rachel took care of the evidence."

"You mean burning my room?" I asked, my curiosity overriding my pain.

"Well yes, people would wonder why there was a pool blood on the ground, and they'd question as to how you broke through two solid feet of wall," Holly answered this time.

"Oh," was all I could say.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence while I just thought of all that had happened when I suddenly thought of Charlie and Renee.

"What about Charlie?" I questioned suddenly.

"Charlie?" asked Anna.

"My father, I completely forgot about him," I muttered anxiously.

"Well, he, along with the rest of the town seems to think that you somehow lit the room on fire," Aliya said worriedly.

"They think I burned myself? They think I would set myself on fire?" I wondered aloud.

"Seems that way, I guess. Your funeral is in two days. If you'd like, we can all go, out of prying eyes of course," Anna reassured me. "It'd also probably be the last time you'll get to see your parents, at least for a while."

"Why? Aren't we staying in the area?" I asked confusedly.

"You're dead, Bella. You can't just visit them anymore. And we're still on the run. We can't stay here forever. Right after your funeral, we're heading out, and we'd like it very much if you'd come with us, but it's your choice," Anna added sadly.

I took a minute to think. Leave my life behind? But they saved me. I owed them something.

"I'm coming."

As an answer, all four vampires came over to hug me and reassure me.

Aliya stepped away and asked me whether I'd like to get some of my things from my old home.

"You don't have to get any clothes or anything. We'll go shopping soon. But you can get pictures, anything you want to keep. More than likely, your father will go through your belongings soon."

"Sure, I'd like that."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

We had walked outside and I noticed that instead of cars in the driveway, parked were four shiny motorcycles. I literally felt my jaw drop.

"You guys ride motorcycles?" I asked, trying to close my mouth.

"Well, we do like speed, and cars just didn't seem to do it for us," Rachel said with a smile.

I wondered where I was going to sit when I felt two arms close around my wait and pull me up to the seat in front of them. I looked up to see Aliya placing a shiny black helmet on. I smiled at her, and she handed me a bright yellow helmet.

We took off down the street, making sharp turns, but never stopping. The wind speeding past me coupled with the fact that we were moving incredibly fast made me feel like I was flying. It was amazing.

"Feels great, doesn't it? That's why we chose motorcycles instead of cars. We'll get you your own in a couple days," Aliya screamed in my ear as the wind whistled past.

I finally recognized my street when suddenly I felt the motorcycles stop.

"We're not there yet though," I said as I looked towards Holly, Rachel, and Anna.

"We're going to park here while you and Aliya go on up ahead. We don't want Charlie or any his neighbors getting suspicious of four motorcycles out on the street," Anna said while walking over to some tall trees.

After a glance towards me to make sure it was alright, Aliya threw me on her back. _The same way he used to._

Aliya swung us up into my old room and I noticed the fine layer of dust covering every surface. _Charlie must've not come into my room since I left. _

I went around taking down pictures and stowing in the messenger bag Aliya gave me when she suddenly stopped next to the bed with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This floorboard is hollow, and there's stuff underneath," with that, she bent down and ripped the floorboard out.

I gasped as the wood dropped from Aliya's hand.

"Whatis all this?" Aliya questioned while staring at the objects in the hole.

I dropped to my knees, hands shaking as I reached towards the CD and plane tickets.

_Oh Edward._

* * *

what did you guys think? hopefully, i can get the next update out sooner. :]


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV:

_So close, _I thought. _Just a couple more minutes and we would be entering the small town of Forks._ The trip had actually only taken twenty minutes; each minute passing with my mind racing quickly through all the possibilities of what Bella would be doing. Had Alice's vision already happened? I quickly pressed down on the gas pedal again, completely flooring it. I heard Alice in the seat next me think, "_Edward, you need to relax. Please. It'll all be okay"._ I hoped to God that she was right.

"Edward, we're here," Jasper whispered urgently from the backseat.

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked Alice furiously, hoping that she could see something, anything! I waited anxiously as Alice's face slowly became blank and her eyes glazed over, which I took to mean that she was seeing the future.

"It's still the same," Alice responded sadly.

All of a sudden, a deafening of motorcycles was heard approaching us. It was like thunderclaps or the sound of two vampires colliding. Alice, Jasper, and I watch in awe as six motorcycles jumped over our cars. All you could see through the black night was the glint of headlights on metal as each motorcycle passed overhead. I heard Alice's thoughts, _How come I hadn't seen this? Who are they? _

Alice POV:

This was all so frustrating! Of course I couldn't see anything because Bella was already…gone, but I was literally blind!

I couldn't see what they were doing with Bella's body; I couldn't see when the funeral was, nothing.

The only future I could see was a faint glimpse of a black-haired vampire smiling at me. Jasper and I could not make anything out of it. How did this vampire relate to Bella?

This was why I was currently sitting in the Forks' library searching for news on Bella's death. When I found no news on her death, I frantically searched all the obituaries several times. Shaking, Jasper gently pried the newspapers out of my hands.

"Why isn't it here?" That was the only question running through my head, why wouldn't it be here? The town certainly made Bella's homecoming gossip, why not her death?

It just didn't make any sense.

Edward's POV:

Thoughts were racing through my mind, but I finally made a decision. I would go down to the institution that had housed Bella and question them.

Alice POV:

With a sigh, I knocked softly on Charlie Swan's door.

With a loud creak, the door pulled back to show a haggard-looking Charlie. Instantly, my mind filled with sympathy. I could only imagine how hard Bella's death had been on him? I mean, look at how her death affected our family.

"Alice? Alice Cullen? What are you doing here?" Questioned Charlie with a confused look on his face.

"I came here to see Bella," I had planned to act as if the news of her death had not reached me yet.

Charlie's face transformed into the face of a man who had seen much pain and anguish.

"Alice…I…I don't know how to tell you…why don't you come in?" Charlie moved aside to let me pass.

I walked silently into the home, smelling and seeing the neglect everywhere. Pizza boxes and beer cans covered every surface, even spilling out of the small trashcan. It seemed to be a lot of garbage only collected over two days.

Charlie saw me observing the living room and kitchen, and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Alice. If I knew you were coming, I would've dressed up or even cleaned up a bit," Charlie said while attempting to throw some of the beer cans into the trash, but failing because of the overload.

"Nonsense Charlie. You should know by now that I don't mind, not at all," I answered smoothly while holding my breath because of the moldy pizza smell coming from one of the boxes.

"Have a seat," Charlie gestured to one of the couches.

After seating myself, admittedly rather uncomfortably, on the couch, I looked expectantly towards Charlie.

Charlie didn't speak for a few minutes, looking sadder and sadder with each passing minute.

"Alice, before I tell you anything, I need to know. Did he come back with you?"

"Charlie, I couldn't stop him if I tried. He knows he's made a mistake. He's come back. Actually, the whole family's back, " I answered. _If only I could read his mind; the anticipation was killing me. I needed to know what happened two days ago!_

I expected Charlie to blow up, to be angry, anything except sigh and look dejectedly towards the window.

"Alice, she's gone," Charlie whispered softly, a tear making its way down his cheek.

"What do you mean Charlie?" I asked, still preserving the act of ignorance.

"She's gone. She's dead. Because of your brother, we sent her to an institution. You should've seen her, Alice. The doctor even used the word catatonic. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk. She seemed dead. She was alive, but it never seemed as if she were here," at this point, Charlie turned from the window to look at me.

"Two years after sending her to that goddamn place, I hear that she's burned herself and the entire room she was in. I couldn't believe it. I called Renee and had the funeral three days later. I couldn't believe that she could be in that much pain, so much that she would kill herself. Alice, I don't know what to do. She was my life," at this point, Charlie buried his head in his hands, muffling his sobs.

My hands flew to my mouth in shock.

"Three days after her death?" I questioned, all pretense gone. "How can that be? Three days?" _That would mean tomorrow, as in the funeral already happened. Have my visions been off?_

"Yes, we thought it would be too soon, but Renee insisted. Right after she flew in and we had everything set up, the funeral took place. You should've seen it. All the local newspapers were there, the whole town…" Charlie trailed off, a distant look on his face. "A day later, Renee flew back. She couldn't handle the grief."

"Charlie, when exactly did Bella die?" I asked, still confused.

"Alice, Bella died a year ago."


End file.
